


December Mornings

by 99MillionMiles



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99MillionMiles/pseuds/99MillionMiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's beautiful like this- when he's sleeping, warm and soft, wrapped in his embrace.<br/>Sebastian is now used to this. To waking up several minutes before James, just to look at him when he's still asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt and I hope it's good. English is not my first language, and this is unbeta'd, so..if you find anything that doesn't sound quite right, let me know. Thanks~  
> Hope you enjoy!

There's something beautiful about him.  
He's beautiful like this- when he's sleeping, warm and soft, wrapped in his embrace.  
Sebastian is now used to this. To waking up several minutes before James, just to look at him when he's still asleep.  
Every night, James never cuddles with him. Just lets Sebastian's arm wrap around his waist, and nothing else.  
But every morning, Sebastian wakes up like this. With James' head against his collarbone, one of his arm around Sebastian's hips and lips resting against his chest, right where his heart is beating.  
Sebastian feels oddly proud. Even if James never says it aloud, Sebastian knows he feels safe when he's with him- Sebastian knows he's the only one allowed to have a place in James Moriarty's heart.  
Maybe it's not even his heart, maybe it's his eyes. His big, dark, deep black eyes.  
But right now, Sebastian lets himself think all of that. He doesn't care if he's wrong. When James is all warm and harmless in his arms, he can just pretend that they're a normal London couple, sleeping together in a _way_ too big bed.  
Sebastian wraps his arms around James' body, trying to memorize the soft feel of his skin against his own. James has such a perfect skin- he can feel just a few scars below his fingertips, when he drags them across his body.  
James shivers, when he barely touches the inner of his thigh. It makes Sebastian smile.  
“No morning sex” James huffs sleepily.  
“No morning sex” Sebastian agrees, chuckling slightly. He knows that James is just talking in his sleep.  
“'m cold” James mutters. Sebastian covers him better with the blanket.  
Then, he hesitates before he wraps him in his arms a little more. James cuddles closer to him, rubbing his nose against his chest for a second. Sebastian could swear to hear him deeply inhaling his smell.  
That makes him feel a little bolder. He raises his arm to slowly caress his head, smoothing his hair back, out of his closed eyes, until James lets out a relaxed sound.  
Sebastian keeps massaging his scalp, while he forces himself to remember every detail of this scene. He's never seen James so...trustful. So docile in someone's arms.  
But James huffs again, and he slightly frowns. “Too hot” he protests, and turns in Sebastian's embrace.  
Sebastian just stares at his back for a few seconds, until James moves a bit. His back is suddenly against Sebastian's chest, and everything feels good again.  
Sebastian smiles, and puts his arms around James' body once again.   
He kisses the back of his neck, softly, quietly, almost a whispered caress.  
James' hand reaches his, lacing their fingers together. His legs tangle with Sebastian's.  
“Love you” James mutters, still deeply asleep and barely conscious.  
Sebastian just smiles against his skin.


End file.
